My Blood For Your Love
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: Read to find out. Please read and review. Thank you.


Note: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. This is just a one shot I wrote for pleasure. I take no credit. Thank you and enjoy.

Blood dripped to the wooden floor. There was a symbol drawn in blood that was permanent from previous rituals. A foot began to smear the fresh blood along the old blood to brighten the symbol for tonight's ritual. First the blood was smeared in a circle. Then a fresh puddle of blood, the foot began to smear it in the shape of an upside down triangle inside the circle, while never leaving the ground and from where it had ended on the circle.

Once the diagram was finished, Hidan left it to pick up his victim. It was a stray ninja that he had come across. Poor thing shouldn't of been so far away from a village. The ninja had fainted from an over dose of pain. Hidan sighed. He had played to much with his prey this time. This ritual was becoming more of a burden than a pleasure.

He pinned the body to the near by wall with kunis in it's arms, legs and clothes. He chuckled each time he felt and heard the bones snap inside the body. He continued to chuckle as he imagined how good that pain would feel. He stepped back to look at his prey. Blood was running down the wall underneath the body. Everything looked perfect. Lord Jashin would be pleased with tonight's sacrifice. So with a wicked smile and laughing to himself at the thought of the pain to come, he dragged his finger through the blood running down the wall. He looked at his blood covered finger before he popped it in his mouth. He moaned as the blood hit his tongue. The blood was so sweet and made him crave for more along with pain. As he continued to lick his fingers clean of his prey's blood, he walked back to his diagram. As soon as both feet were inside the triangle, his skin turned black with patches of white that marked his bones on his body. He didn't have to do it this way. But tonight he felt like it. He began laughing. It was a chuckle at first that grew into a full out laughter of pleasure. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a metal rob. With a flick of his wrist, the metal rob grew into a metal stake. With a sadistic laugh he shoved the metal stake into his chest and screamed "DIE!" at his prey. He hollered and laughed like a crazy man as pain turned into pleasure.

Once the pain was nothing but pleasure, Hidan laid down on his diagram and closed his eyes. It was going to be a couple hours before he could pull the stake out and go home. He smiled, pleased with tonight's ritual. And with what awaited him at home.

A wooden house stood in the cover of trees and bushes. It was only a few feet away fro a clear water pond. It was so clear you could see the bottom. It was alive with tons of fish and frogs. Lying outside on the porch was a pure black wolf with blood red eyes. Kento had found him as a pup, starving and on his own. She nursed him back to health and tried to release him back into his pack. But he's always come back to her. So she kept him and named him Midnight. Kento walked out onto the porch, causing Midnight to raise his head and looked at her. He wagged his tail when she bent down to pet him.

"It's ritual time. You want to come?" Kento asked as she petted his head. Kento was a bout five feet, three inches tall. Her eyes were blood red. She had her right eyebrow pierced, her bottom lip on the left side, her tongue and dangling from her ears were the Jashin symbol, the circle with an upside-down triangle in the middle. Around her neck was the same symbol on a handmade metal chain. Her shirt was black and ended below her breast and only covered her left shoulder. She had black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. On her left arm, was a black, thin banded brace that went from her wrist to right below her shoulder. It was flexible and acted like a second skin as much as support. Along with her shirt, she was wearing a pair of black shorts. The ends were rolled once and on each hip hung metal chains, with two chains crisscrossing on the back. On her left hip was a katana sheath. She was wearing black boots that ended right before her knees.

"Come on let's go." She said as she stood up and walked down the steps. Midnight stood and stretched, with a yawn. Sun glinted off of a metal object hanging around his neck. It was a leaf headband. It had belonged to a leaf ninja Kento had killed along time ago. She had been close to that ninja but he left her no choice but to kill him. So now he wore it with three claw marks on it. Once he sniffed the air, he trotted after Kento.

Kento walked deeper into the woods surrounding the house. Once she found the clearing she always used, she stopped. The clearing was of for boulders, one to the North, one to the South, one to the west and one to the East. Midnight jumped onto a flat rock outside of the clearing and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. Kento watched him, before she removed her shoes, before she stepped into the clearing. Once she was in the middle of the clearing, she pulled out a kuni from her weapons pouch. She sliced open her left palm, not even wincing in pain. She dropped the kuni and walked over to the boulder in front of her. With her right hand, she drew the Jashin symbol in her blood on the boulder. She did this to all four of the boulders and next to the symbol she wrote a piece of her she offered to Lord Jashin. To the North, she wrote my heart belongs to Lord Jashin. To the East, she wrote my soul belongs to Lord Jashin. To the South, she wrote my body belongs to Lord Jashin. And to the West, she wrote, I belong to Lord Jashin.

Once that was complete, she walked back to the middle of the clearing and pulled out her katana. She cut the Jashin symbol on the backs of her hands, just enough to draw blood. She did this to the tops of her feet as well. Then she cut the bottoms of her feet and began smearing her blood on the ground to draw the pentagram in the middle of the clearing.

When she finished with the pentagram, she cut slits up her legs, starting at her shins and ending at her thighs. Then she removed her gloves and brace, before she cut slits up her arms from her wrists on both sides. Once that was done, she drew the symbol on her forehead and over her heart in her blood. She then removed her necklace from her neck and wrapped it around both wrists so the pentagram dangled in the middle. She closed her eyes as she began to chant and pray to Lord Jashin. For three hours, she stood like this. She never showed how uncomfortable she was or pain. Just pleasure and worship.

Finally after six hours, she opened her eyes and put her necklace back on. She stretched her tense and sore muscles as she walked over to where she had left her boots. She picked them up before she looked at Midnight, who had curled up and fallen asleep.

"So much for a guard dog." She murmured, "Come on Midnight. Time to go." Midnight jumped to his paws and stretched before he jumped down and followed her towards the house. Kento sighed in disappointment when she reached the house. Still no sign of Hidan. _Probably still finishing his fucking sacrifice, _she thought to herself as she picked up a bucket and carried it over to the pound. She filled it up and grabbed a towel before she sat on flat rock to clean up. She began cleaning her wounds but never touched the symbols on her forehead or heart. Being a beginner Jashinist, she wasn't allowed to remove the symbols. Only Hidan was for he was the only one to achieve immortality. She'll just have to wait until he got home.

"Where is that son of a bitch anyways?" She asked herself as she dumped the bucket of bloody water far away from the house in the woods. She sighed and walked back to the house. She was taken by surprise as arms grabbed her from behind. She froze, unsure of who was grabbing her, until she felt a tongue lick her neck.

"You missed a spot Kento-kun." A voice whispered seductively into her ear.

"No, I was just saving it for you, Hidan-kun." She replied amused and leaning into him.

"Really? I love it when you do shit like that." He replied as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ok Hidan, enough." She scolded him as he began to lick her neck again.

"Don't tell me enough, Damn it! I can't get enough of you, bitch." He murmured into her ear. Kento moaned as Hidan bit down on her neck, drawing blood. He licked up her blood and groaned at its rare taste. It was the sweetest blood he's ever tasted and the only blood he couldn't curse.

"Hidan-kun." Kento moaned as he continued to lick her blood. Hidan answered her with another moan as he picked her up, still sucking on her neck. He carried her towards the house.

He carried her up the porch steps, through the kitchen and into the bedroom, where he dumped her on the bed. He walked over to a wall, with tons of weapons hanging on it. They were mostly scythes. Hidan hung his scythe in the only empty holder, which was next to a black and purple scythe that was almost identical to his. He quickly shrugged out of his half torn and blood covered cloak before he walked over to close the door to keep Midnight out.

"I see you did your ritual today too huh?" He said as he walked over to her. He reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kuni. With the Kuni, he sliced open his left palm and with his thumb, he traced the pentagram on her forehead and over her heart with his blood. Then with a soft smile, he kissed her forehead, down to her lips. Kento sighed when she felt his blood covered lips on her's. With a moan, she parted her lips to let his tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned louder as she tasted his blood. He broke the kiss long enough to pull off her shirt. He began a trail of kisses down her neck as he removed her shorts. Kento moaned and scratched her nails down his back, leaving blood beading on his skin. He inhaled sharply as the pain added to his pleasure. He pulled away from her so she could crawl closer to lean against the wall. Hidan quickly slipped out of his pants, before climbing on to the bed and straddled her. He forcefully reclaimed her mouth as he explored her body with his hands, covering it in blood from his palm.

When he felt her bra, he reached around and unclasped it. Kento allowed him to remove it. She kissed his neck while he removed her underwear. He paused with them half way down her legs as pain flared in his neck. He looked at Kento as she pulled away, licking his blood from her lips. He couldn't help himself as he reclaimed her lip and licked at his blood she had stolen, while discarding her underwear. He quickly pulled away and straddled her again. Her grabbed each of her breasts in his hands and played with them until they were hard and sore. Without even realizing it, he began grinding against her.

"HIDAN-KUN!" She screamed as pain and pleasure began to bur through out her body. Hidan couldn't hold back as his own pleasure grew.

"YAHOO!" He screamed as she bucked beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her before he jumped off the bed. Kento sat there panting, as she watched him remove his boxers. When he turned around to face her, he held up her beloved katana. A wicked smile spread across her face as she knew what he wanted. He crawled back onto the bed, laying the katana with in arms reach. Kento smiled and reached for him. A sadistic smile spread on Hidan's face. Within a heartbeat, he had the katana in his hand. With a pleased laugh, he began cutting Kento's arms, chest, abdomen, and anywhere else the blade touched. Kento just stared at him horrified. She hadn't of expected that. She began to laugh and scream in pure pain and pleasure. Hidan smiled, pleased. He threw the katana down and began kissing her to silence her screams. But without warning, he plunged deep inside her.

"FUCK! HIDAN!" She screamed. He pulled out and pounded into her again harder and deeper.

"Oh…LORD…JASHIN….Don't…Stop!" She panted as he continued to plunge into her brutally.

"I wasn't…fucking planning on…it, Bitch! Oh yeah." He panted back. Kento gasped as she felt her muscles tighten.

"This is…it." Kento panted. Hidan began pounding into her faster.

"YAHOO!" They screamed in unison as they came at the same time. Hidan slowly collapsed on top of her. But before he closed his eyes, he saw the end of the katana pierce his chest.

"I love you, Hidan-kun. Everyday with you is a blessing I thank Lord Jashin for." Kento whispered as she played with his messed up hair and trying to stay awake.

"I love you too, Kento-kun. And I thank Lord Jashin for everyday I have with you too." Hidan replied soothingly. Kento smiled and kissed him one last time before sleep over took her. Hidan smiled and watched her sleep.

"Sleep well my little Jashinist." He murmured before he too slipped into sleep.

XxENDxX


End file.
